Dream a little dream of me
by Marian
Summary: T&P - Alternative universe - Not finding what she is looking for in her life, Pan starts dreaming of a full life for her.
1. Dream a Little Dream of Me 1

Dream a little dream of me

Pan woke up slowly, tired, bored of waking up every day. Light was getting inside her bedroom through the curtains, hurting her eyes and, because of the angle it had, she knew it was very early in the morning. Too early. With a disgusted face she laid down in bed and rested there, relaxed, looking to the ceiling, her hair set free, forming some kind of aureole around her head, and her sheets all crumpled at her foot. With a smile, she saw him appear again opposite to her, smiling at her and making funny faces to make her laugh. He was childish. And too handsome. His features were too soft, too perfect. If they were to start anything together, she would always be jealous. He had his browns stuck to his eyes, as in a continuous frown, even if he was happy. His smile was too nice. Every girl would fall head over heels for him. And, if so, then it was rather probable that he did not even see her. But, from afar, his main defect was that he did not existed at all.

She had been unstoppably dreaming of him for already two weeks. She had tried not to. She had tried having some hot tea, camomile tea, valerian, whatever that could put her to a dreamless sleep. And it all for him. But it didn't work. Every night, sooner or later, in her every dream, as strange as it could be, he was to appear, to talk to her, to – to make her fall in love with him at once. They were crazy dreams, in some scenery she didn't know, often at some place in space where more stars than she had ever saw surrounded them both. They were always rare places, belonging to non-existent cultures, he was waiting for her, staring somewhere, his sight lost in the distance. As soon as he felt her, he turned to face her, with a sweet smile. The first time that she had had that dream, she had even thought of him as incredibly handsome. She remembered waking up, that first time, with a huge grin in her face and feeling the world was somehow brighter. She had kept the good mood along all day and his face did not stop appearing at her every thought, as if her mind was too full of him. That first time he was wearing a blue suit, a tight one, making every muscle noticeable under it , visible every little line, and stating clearly that his body was a result of hard work and sparring. He was the best-looking boy she had ever seen in her life. He had been surprised to find her there, some strange act of her subconscious self, and he had shyly introduced himself. Trunks. His name was Trunks. He had blue eyes, deep and acute, absolutely hypnotic, that always let her breathless when staring, totally lost. His hair, purple and very soft – how could her dreams give her tactile sensations?! – fell straight, parted in the middle of his head, until cut down his ears. And his lips, as she had just tasted, were sweet and warm. And, once again, she wondered how could she know of their taste, if it was just a dream.

Besides, he was also the perfect man. Perfect, at least, for her. Fact that was not very strange, taking into account that it had been her who had invented him. In fact, if he had not been, having been made up by her, it would have been sad, wouldn't it?

Those dreams scared her. They scared her a lot. In the end of the second night, when she had found herself as happy as the first one, so exuberant and full of energy – of energy and of him -, she had already started questioning her mental health. She had soon realised. She was starting to feel attracted to him, as if he was real, as if he was an independent entity. She felt as if she had actually met him and he was being so attentive to her, as if she was lucky to have him at her side. In other words, she was falling in love. Totally.

That was the reason she had tried not to dream of him. She had asked her father, who was a doctor, a psychiatric, for help. She had told him of her dreams and had waited for a diagnosis and a solution. But his father has not given any importance to her dreams, in the beginning. He thought of them as the expression of the need his daughter had for the perfect man, or maybe even the sexual wish she did not see satisfied day after day. He didn't really believe that her daughter was falling in love with a dream, literally. And the only solution he had advised her was to get a deeper sleep. That was all he had tried in her. Fruitlessly.

He had also advised her to find a man. Someone in her life. But she had not done so. And had no intention to, in a short term.

As hard as she was fighting against her doubtfully sane feelings, she could not deny that she was, every time they met, crazier about that Trunks, that boy of her dreams that had just kissed her.

Well, at least, her subconscious self had not tried to torture her with a love which was never returned. Should she be thankful, when she was doubtfully sane?

There was something else that had decided her father into not to take into account her dreams, and that was the fact that that boy had a tail. He was a sayjin. Like her. Like her father. But they were the only ones.

They did not know where they had come from. Nothing about their past, their origins.... So it was obvious to her father that she had been projecting all her fears in that dream, finding at a time a man who she was able to love, who was crazy about her and moreover explained why they had a tail, why they were so strong and so on, even making them not any longer the only ones...

That guy had mentioned it only the fist night. He had told her about sayjins, something about being from another planet... And his tail, normally wrapped around his waist, was totally visible when he moved it happily when sawing her or when he adventured and touched her cheek or her arm every once in a while. In her dreams she had only tail when she had in the real life, after having spared with his father and not having had it cut afterwards. When her tail was also featuring in her dream, he used to caress it with his, softly, sweetly, sensually. She had found it surprisingly sensual. And, by his smile and the way he looked at her when touching his, she could imagine that it was also very exciting for him.

She was starting to want that boy. And that made her afraid.

She... she was going crazy. And that scared her.

How would she ever live without him all the time she was to be conscious?

With a yawn, and moving her tail forwards and backwards, she rolled aside and let sleep carry her away, praising for him to go back to her, to see her. 

Any comments to mailto:panny_chan@hotmail.com


	2. Dream a Little Dream of Me 2

__

Dream a little dream of me - 2

2 weeks ago

I look around, surprised at the sight. It's night, dark night, and I'm on top of some strange building. It's a kind of palace. It's rich and elegant, half Arabian and half Indian, with a peculiar style I can't get to locate through any of my history classes. I admire it, it's breathtaking and indescribable... It's _beautiful_. So beautiful...!!

I'm on the roof, sitting on a stone in one of the many terraces. I'm sitting somewhere above the right wing. I can see both the central and the left wing from here. It must be late. There are few lights on. The only luminous spots I see, standing here, are the torches in the gardens, sparkling inconstantly due to the soft breeze that moves the leaves. It's magnificent. I don't have any idea of where I could be, I feel funny, I knew nothing of such a building. And I'm certain that, if it was on Earth, it would have to be known of. And probably it would be known of as one of the wonders. I feel it almost magical... I take a deep breath. I don't know where I am. But that doesn't scares me at all. I feel safe. It smells like roses and jasmine. I could stay in this place forever, just amazed of it all. 

Above me, there are only stars. I can see them shining brightly, more stars than I have ever been able to see at home... It's as if some of the torches down there had somehow flown. I can't explain it. I try to recognise some of them, as I used to do at home. There was not many of them that I could recognise, but I seem to have forgotten them... I look fruitlessly for Orion's belt. But there's no such a configuration. I can't see the polar star... I wonder if I could be in the south hemisphere. But I can't see the South Cross, either...! I look around me again, puzzled. How could it be so...? Either my memory is all upside down or either I'm not under the same sky...

That's it.

I'm not on earth.

But where could I be...?

Where...?!

I try to calm down. I'm not on earth. But I surprisingly don't find it funny at all. It's as if it was normal... But how came that I am not on earth...!? I mean... where was I... before...?

I remember nothing at all. I can't understand it. I know who I am, I know where I am from, I even remember what the stars look like from my planet. But I don't know how I arrived here... And I could not mind less...!

Where am I?

Where...?

__

I take a deep look at her. A girl, here... could it be..? She.. She is... her...

She's been studying the palace for a while, and then the sky. Her thoughts are as readable for me as if she was saying them out loud. I can hear every single thought in her head as if they were my own. I know what this mean. It has finally happened. And I am astonished of the way she has been brought to me... She knows she's not at home. Well, the sooner, the better. She's not scared... Father told me it would happen. That, when the time came, we won't feel afraid. God, the time has already come...! I tremble only thinking of it...!! She's... she's here...! She's come... for me...!!

I turn aside. What was that that I just heard!!? It was an unknown voice... inside my head...! How was it possible??!

__

She's seen me...? She's heard me...! uh... What should I do...? Mmh... She's hearing me right now...! Don't... don't be afraid...

What's happening here...?! Someone's speaking inside my head, I can hear someone's voice in my mind... How could it be...? There's no one in sight... But... Suddenly, I feel it. An almost unnoticeable ki standing only a few metres away. I look around me and then I do _finally_ see him. But... who's him...?

He looks at me in the darkness, a hint of a smile lighting his features.

__

Hello

Hello... I guess... What... What are you doing in my head!?

He smiles shyly and approaches me. He was behind my back, standing up, so silent that I had not heard him until I first "heard" his thoughts... Too bad of me. I should be aware of everything around me. I was taught for years to notice everything even with my eyes closed... And I noticed nothing at all from him... until... But could this be?? Did I really heard _his thoughts_??!

I must be turning crazy...!

__

You are not, believe me... ^_^ And the ki... Well, this armour is to keep it hidden... I don't think it really worked with you...

Tired and starting to be distrustful, I stand up as well and wonder if I should adopt some kind of defence stance. He backs a bit, with a smile, and stares straight at my eyes. His blue, sapphire eyes keep locked for a little while with mine, just a little while, but enough time for me to feel dizzy but weirdly surer at once. There's nothing I have to be afraid of. He inspires me more confidence than any person I ever met before... There's nothing at all to be afraid of. And, still looking at me in the eye, he leans to me and sits down next to the place I was occupying only instants before.

And, magnetised as I had never been, I sit down with him, never wanting to unlock our glances.

We sit down, close enough to feel uncomfortable, if the other person is a total stranger, as he happens to be. Moreover if we are staring at each other as we are. But I feel no sign of awkwardness at all. I feel nothing but calm. Peace. Rightfulness.

"My name is Trunks", he whispers, still looking in my eyes, with the same voice I have already heard in my mind. I smile at him and nod a little.

"My name is Pan... Pleased... pleased to meet..."

__

Not as much as I am, his thoughts interrupt me, and I can't help but smile and blush.

__

Sorry..., he whispers, inside my head, with a hint of shame.

I liked it...!, I exclaim mentally, and chuckle softly once again.

"So Trunks, huh...?", I go on, trying to establish the bases for the confidence that we already have, even being total strangers to each other. "Where are we...?"

Waiting for an answer that I can tell he is thinking of, I stare at him, feeling a bit lost in his eyes, as I try to understand what is happening to me. How it's that I'm there, wherever I am... Why everything is so strange but I still find it quite normal. And where did such a handsome man come from...

He blushes, chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. I can tell he has liked what he... Oh, no. He _heard_ it!

__

Yes... I did... Sorry... You know that I can hear your every thought, don't you...? I can't help it...

I chuckle unwillingly as well, ashamed. He caught me. But what's it with our thoughts?? I understand nothing at all!!

I know you heard them... So...?

__

Don't bother speaking... It's not necessary...!

I nod and sigh. This is so strange...! How could it be...!? Nobody can read other people's minds, the less if that people had just met... This is so strange...!

__

It's a mystery, my Panny... Do you feel bad for it...? Do you want to... I don't know... Try to act as if we couldn't...?

No... Surprisingly not... Besides... it would be impossible... I... I can hear you...

__

I know... It's magic! Do you feel comfortable like this...?

Yes... I do. But you didn't answer my question...

__

The place we are at...? _It's my palace. On my planet. Vegeta._

Is this another planet...? Really?!

__

You found it out yourself...! Look at this stars... They are not like yours...

Though they're all the same...

__

Yes... Weird, isn't it...?

The fact that we have different stars configurations...?

__

No. You know, I love the stars. I've spent many nights here, just watching them... The fact that we have stared at the same stars for years, and I have probably seen your sun hundreds of times, but it was never special for me, that's what I find ironic. I have always found them empty... They were not special at all, for me. And now I find, so many years later, that they are smiling for in one of them there is the most incredible girl I've ever met, a wonder...

A wonder...? Who...? Me?!

__

A wonder. You. You're here, Panny. You're not only a wonder. But my little wonder...

Trunks... This... this is nonsense... You don't even know me!

__

I know. And perhaps it makes no sense. But... it's all so incredible, Panny! It makes me feel so... thankful!

I don't have any clue of what you are talking about. Do you know so?

__

Yes... But you'll see. Not now. Not today. But soon I'll make you see... And I'll get to know you... In fact, I'm already a part of you... I can see you so... plainly...!

This... this is no good, Trunks... It's just senseless!

__

Maybe. 

I feel weird, Trunks...

__

You only feel weird because you feel not weird at all...

Well... I – I... Maybe...

__

I don't feel weird at all, either...

But... where am I? How did I get here???

__

Well... You're still on Earth, in a way... You're in bed. Dreaming. I can feel you... you're asleep some light-years away...

That I am... what...? D-dreaming...???

__

Yes... You're safely asleep at your home... In your bed... On your own... 

That was it. That's what this is. A dream! The last thing I remember is going to bed, on Earth. My bed... I am still in bed, even as real as this dream may seem...! For this is just... a dream... Although I don't feel it so... I mean...well... this is all... so real...! And I feel so... awake...!

__

I know it may sound strange, now... But things are not always what they seem to be...

So... you're my dream...!

He only smiles, mysterious.

__

Earth must be... beautiful... I feel it so...

It is, I recall. I recall my bedroom, the huge window, the tree next to it. Earth, for me, is where I live. Where I normally am. And that is my father's house, the house I've lived forever, sunny and fresh, in the middle of a forest. Earth is beautiful. Once in a while, I go for a trip abroad. Tourism or work, it's all the same. I would like to show you some places... but the one I love the most is home...

__

It must be wonderful, if it has such a girl as you...

Well... Um... I – I don't know... Do – d-do you think so...?

__

Yes, I do... Are you afraid...

No... Just a... very little bit... But... what about you...? Where do you live...?

__

I live here...

I see. Is it a kind of palace...?

__

A palace is what it is... I live here with my parents and many more people... Lots of servants and so on... It's a bit boring, in fact... Too big, too impersonal...

Don't you like living here...?

__

I used to. I know I won't, from now on.

Why not, Toran...?

__

Toran...?

Oops, sorry. It just came out...

__

I like it. No one uses nicknames with me... I really like it...!

I'm glad to hear that...! Are you alone, here? Is that why you don't like living here any longer...?

__

Nope. It's Because of you...

Me...?

__

You. I won't like living anywhere where you are not...

Uff... I think... I'm already blushing...!

__

You're even more beautiful when you blush, my Panny...

I look down, shy. He touches my chin with a finger, and lifts my head.

__

Really. You are. You don't believe me. But I assure you I've never seen such a beauty in my life.

I try to change the subject and, at this thought, he chuckles and caresses my cheek while removing his hand.

__

You don't like being complimented...?

I'm... I'm not used to...

__

I see... Sorry... But it will be difficult for me to have you next to me and not to think of how beautiful you are...

You're so sweet, Toran-kun...

He smiles and kisses my cheek.

__

I've been lucky, Panny... I can't believe my own luck...!

How have you been lucky...?

__

Long history... Do you want to hear a tale...?

Only if you feel like telling me...

__

I do.

Then, tell me...!

__

Well... It's rather romantic and I can't say I had ever believed it... not until tonight... _You know, we are on Planet Vegeta... Do you know what it is...?_

Mmh... No... I don't think so... I've never heard of it...

__

It's the land of sayjins... Like you. Like me.

You...?

__

Yes.

So, this is the planet where my grandfather was born...

__

Exactly. Kakarrot, isn't it...?

It's... it's quite different from what I expected it to be... It's... better...

__

It has grown better lately... My father settled everything out many years ago. Now we have no lack of technology, as we used to... So we don't need to fight to get the new electronic devices... We have established ourselves and became more of a society than we were when my grandfather was the king...

Wait a minute! You're a king...?!

__

No... I'm the heir to the crown.

Mmh... Should I... be more respectful, your highness...?

__

No...!, he chuckles. _No way! I want us to be equal!_

Alright. Go on...

__

The tail I want to tell you is one of the costumes we sayjins have. It's about love... We are told to be a warrior's race... Well... even if we are, there's much more to be a sayjin... In love affairs, for example, it is said that every sayjin has a mate. Someone who will be his perfect partner in everything. As if they were one soul in two bodies. Someone to complement him and to love forever. Sayjins only mate once in life. If his mate was to die, he'll either die as well or either live a life of sadness and loneliness...

Dad has never... After Mom died, he has always been so sad...

__

He must be...

You say they were bonded...?

__

Probably. Else, they would not have got married... I know you are know sceptical. I was, too. It sounds romantic and rather a fairytale. But it's not so. Believe me. I've seen it happen to many of them... They bond and they live a full life together.

Are you saying that everyone of us has a mate who will fulfil us completely, forever more...? Is it that easy...?

__

Easy...? No, not at all! We all have someone. The right one. But I've not seen them all bonded. Every sayjin meets his mate some time in his life. It's something we all know and we all hope to find out in time... So it's also a huge weight added to any relationship. You are always wondering if she's the right one... Most of times, besides, your mate-to-be is someone you've known forever. And you don't realise until it's perhaps too late. Sometimes it is also difficult to realise who is your mate, or it's difficult to let her know... So very few times the bond is strong enough to be... felt... in such an absolute way... I mean... the rightfulness exists. And they are happy, as every normal couple. But at the beginning it's soft... It's not something absolute, I mean... it's easy to miss, to skip...

I see... So very few ones know immediately of their... bond...

__

Yes. They are the luckiest, the ones which bond is stronger...

How do you know who is him...?

__

I have no idea. I just... feel it. But I know I've been lucky. So lucky...! I have no doubts of who is to be my mate, if she agrees... And I'm sure that she is the one...! I've been so lucky... When I think that I could just have never met her...

My heart aches so much!!! Could it be true?! He's bonded...?! But... but...

So... so... you... you've already found your... mate...?

__

Yes... yes... I've found her...!

I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath for I feel I'm running out of air...

I don't feel well...

__

Pan, no, no... Panny... don't...

I look at him, who is also in pain, and I know somehow he's sharing mine. He tries to shake his head at me, trying to tell me something.

__

Don't leave... No...

But too late. I feel myself vanishing and, with a soft knock, I blank out.

I sit up, on my bed. It was a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream, a dream.

But, if it was so... why does my heart still ache...?

A dream.

A dream, after all.

It's dark outside. It's not dawn, yet. I lay down again, and try to clear the mess that my mind has become into.

A dream...

No doubt, that was what it was... one of my dreams...

What could it mean...? What in the world...?

Ugh, I'm rather confused... My mind must be half asleep, still... I find it difficult to order my thoughts... It's as if in my brain his words were still repeating, his figure mixing it all up again...

I must relax. Relax and think, Panny...

Panny... Panny... 

Any comment to: mailto:panny_chan@hotmail.com


	3. Dream a Little Dream of Me 3

Dream a little dream of me - 3

__

Panny...

It's no use. This is all nonsense.

Even when I'm trying my best not to think of him at all, his face keeps appearing, messing all my thoughts...

However, what's the matter with me? Why can't I even think?

How could an only dream shake my life so violently?

Violence, that's what I feel. I feel violent, unwillingly paining and breathless, only wanting to be back for more, my heart not needing permission from my mind...

I feel it beating in my temples, the blood in my veins. My body is all limp, I know I wouldn't move if I tried to. It's just not responding. I'm sick and I can't breathe. I've never felt worse in my whole life. What's the matter with me, anyway? I was dreaming, only dreaming, a pleasant dream, moreover. I was in heaven, so full, so complete... As if I had found the missing part of myself. I had a huge feeling of rightfulness. It's the only way I can find to describe it. He was so cute, so nice, so... He was simply perfect. I had never met someone... who filled me so totally.

I've been feeling lonely for quite a while, now. It's not that I need physically a man. It has nothing to do with my body. I don't need someone to get through the night... I'm alone. I feel so alone...! What I need is someone with whom I can talk, someone at my side... I need a companion, I need my other half... I need my _mate_...

But I can't find anyone that fits me in any way. We are just differently shaped, it's my guess.

That was rather ridiculous. Love is not something that exists isolated from the ones who love. There's not an absolute perfect person for one. Bonded... I do believe in bonding. I mean, I believe you can feel totally united to the person you love. Nevertheless, that love takes time. Lots of time. You must get to know him. Love comes out more often from time shared with someone, from the daily nature, than from any kind of fascination or crush you can have...!

That about everyone having a mate is ridiculous. It's not possible! I don't deny that the tie between two sayjins can be indestructible, and probably my father felt it that way with mother. But doesn't mean they were some kind of predestined...!

I'm sceptical and I know. I didn't need my subconscious self – that is, in a way, him – telling me so. I am a scientist. I can't believe in destiny as something immutable. I just can't! It would make life... something without sense!

And now, look at me, here, laying in my bed, dreadfully in pain for something I don't get to even understand. Where am I? Where is my strength, my youth, my independent self? I'm crying out loud. I feel like screaming. I feel pain. Too much pain for me to bear.

And, totally unaware of the reason, I keep sobbing uncontrollably as a child, running out of air once again.

I can only see his face. His smile. His eyes, the way they looked at me. I still hear, if not feel, his thoughts and his reactions as if they were mine. It was like having conscience, _real_ conscience of someone else's existence. It was as if I knew for sure not only that I was alive but that we were both. And he was a never ending brand new world I wanted badly to discover.

I don't know how to explain it. I must try to calm down. I mean, it was a dream. Only a dream. But it has me totally hyper! It has overwhelmed me.

No. _He_ has overwhelmed me.

And the more I think of him, the more difficult it is to bear the pain.

Oh, my, what's the matter with me?! Why do I feel so hopeless, so sad, so _alone_?! I've always been on my own, why should I start caring right now!? Why do i _feel_ that I need more of him, having his conscience – and _which conscience_, as he was created by my asleep conscience!? – tied to mine, bonded, stuck together forever more?!!

That's what hurts. I _do_ need that feeling.

Moreover, what hurts the most is seeing my dream bonded.

That, indeed, was me, no doubt about it. It had to be me. I felt it. Moreover, thinking about it now, what he said makes sense if he's in love with me.

Do I realise what I'm saying? For god's sake, he doesn't even exist!!

But my heart keeps aching. I feel jealousy all over me, loneliness, disappointing. And, why, you may ask. Because he is bonded, maybe? But he is bonded to me! It was plain from what he said! 

I'm crying because the man of my dreams (literally) has bonded with someone that I thought that was not me? That can't be. Then, why am I crying? Is it that I feel hopelessly alone? Is it that?

Why this longing? This agitation? Why do I feel as if I was _in love_!?

Crazy or not, I cry myself to sleep again.

__

Panny...!!

Just an instant after closing my eyes it all restarts.

I appear at his side, as I was before. It's the same place, the same night, the same breeze carrying the same scents. I can't help to look around me, surprised. It usually takes me more than an hour to get asleep after I go to bed, even more if I'm awakened in the night. However, this time it was immediate...

__

Panny...

I look up to him and as soon as I find his blue eyes shining on me I can think no more. He's happily smiling, excited to see me there. And looking at him I feel myself melting. He's just irresistible.

He blushes a bit. I know you've heard it, pretty boy... You are very attractive, did you know?

He blushes a deeper red and I can't help but smiling as well.

How came that _now_ I feel no pain at all, I feel just perfect...? I was in bed and I felt as if I was about to die. And as soon as I fall sleep here I am, feeling as great as I was before.

He nods, thoughtful.

__

After you went I felt the same way, do you know...? It was so painful, horrible, such a need of... you... And now...! I _can't understand it either... But never mind. You've come back. I thought you wouldn't. I thought you would feel afraid and would try not to come here... After leaving in such a messy way..._

I nod, wondering if I ever took the decision to come back, if I was ever asked.

__

Probably you were even though you can't remember... It's your decision, after all. But...

I look up again to find his frowned expression.

What?

__

You don't really believe that I am going to skip the reason why you left, do you...?

I smile knowing of my mistake and how in my dream I was not able to see what I plainly found out in reality.

__

So now you know it...

Yes... Nonsense, Toran... I don't know what happened to me... I... I could not think of anything else but the chance that you were in love with someone else...

__

You fool!! How could you even think of me being bonded to someone else?!

I don't know... In fact, it's not that strange... I mean... I mean, it exist the chance that...

__

No. It does not. Not when you are the alternative. You know, if you weren't so incredibly beautiful and if I did not care about you so much, I would really have got angry with you!

I... thought...

__

Panny!! That is nonsense! But I know what you thought... I felt it. I felt the pain as well. But do you realise what it means...? I felt the pain. I still can hear your every thought... And you still doubt it...? We are bonded! You and me, little Pan-chan..! Isn't it obvious?

Bonded... So... so that's how it feels to be bonded...But.. but why did I doubt it...? Why couldn't I see it here although I saw it once I was awaken...?

__

I don't know... Maybe you needed a break out... I've been very direct and I'm sorry. I scared you to the point that now you don't believe anything of my fairytale...

But it's a fairytale, after all, isn't it...?

__

Having felt what you felt while you were awakening you still doubt it?!

I still can't believe it, Trunks.

__

Don't worry, my princess... You will see if it's either a fairytale or a reality in time. But now, believe me, we are going to work in your inferiority complex...

My what..? I have not such a complex! I don't feel inferior to anyone...!

__

Maybe you don't. But for some reason you didn't believe me when I told you that you were a wonder and you had doubts of who the beauty I was to bond was. We must help this...!

And how are you going to do so, uh?

__

Well, I'm going to repeat you how wonderful you are and that you are the best girl ever until you believe it without any shadow of doubt! And, just then, I will tell you how I feel about you.

I smile at him and he smiles back. As I sigh contented we both think at a time that this is our right spot in life.

And telling each other of our so different lives we spend the first one of our nights, both praying silently when it's time to leave that there are uncountable more nights like this one to come.


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me 4

Dream a little dream of me - 4

I stare at my foot, tired and feeling rather bored.

I'm waiting for my father.

He's inside there, in his office, visiting some patient. He's been with him for fifty minutes now. Only a bit more and it will be my turn.

For today I'm not here for the same reason I usually come here. Today everything is different, some very inner part of me has changed and I don't know if to be glad for it or if to cry.

Today even the waiting room seems bigger and colder. I feel as if I didn't belong here, although I spent many afternoons drawing here, when I was a little girl, while I was waiting for my father to come out. I know this, it's all so familiar, so warm and welcome...

Yet, I can't feel as comfortable as I used to feel whenever I came. I remember the secretary giving me sweets for being a good girl – the same secretary he still has, we have both seen the other one grow and age – and I can even feel how the sofa in his office feels against my cheek because of the repeated times I fell asleep on it. I know what I'm going to find once I get there. I know every single detail of it. I even helped to the decoration of it myself, with my art works in school, my photographs and my presents to father.

Nevertheless, today, for the very first time in my whole life, I don't want time to go by. I don't want to enter the office. But what I really _don't want_ to do is to see him.

I don't want to see my father.

I love him. I've always had. He's the only one I care for in my life.

Or maybe not.

And that disjunction is precisely the reason I'm here for.

For today I'm here as something I had never been to my father before.

That is, one of his patients.

I adore my father. I've always worshipped his strong and secure figure. And when he embraced me after a hard day for us both, when I was a little child, I remember how I felt that the world was clear and beautiful again. He would always make me feel beloved, protected, not alone in a world where, after my grandfather death, we were the only ones of a too different race. Too different for our differences, although being little and easily skipped at first sight, were always making people mistrustful of us, making it really hard to have any friends at all.

If my childhood was a happy one – and I bet it was – it was thanks to my father. It's not easy at all being the strongest being on Earth, the more if you are going to nurse school. It's really difficult to control my strength, even if I tried my hardest. I've always been a responsible girl. I did my best in school, I always tried to be nice... But I know now how cruel kids can be. Even if they consider you a funny new thing at the beginning, you learn by the experience that, in the end, they will despise you for not being normal.

It's not that I have had no friends, no, that's not the problem. I've had some really close friends at my side during the different periods of my life. But never someone who was equal to me. Never someone to share everything with.

That's the main reason because of I'm still alone. I do want to find someone to have such a relationship. The problem is that I have met no one that could even fill my basic needs.

What do I want? If I only know. I want someone at my side. Someone I can take care of without having to worry about hurting him. I don't know what he should be like. If I did, I'd probably start looking for him at this very moment. But when I ask myself what I want him to be like, only a face comes to my mind, his smile messing all of my thoughts just by appearing.

That's the reason why I am here. He is.

And father has to know of my dreams.

They are worrying me. I don't mind at all dreaming some nights of a boy, the less if he's so good-looking as Trunks happens to be, and I would lie if I said he disturbed me in any way when dreaming of him. He's sweet, polite, sincere, what I would call the perfect man for me.

But the fact that every time I close my eyes I fall immediately to sleep and he appears in front of mine even faster...

__

That is worrying me.

I can't have dreamless nights. I don't know if I want to and I don't want to know either, but I've found myself dreaming of him every, _every_ night!

It's becoming an obsession. I mean, I had never dreamt of anything with such intensity. And he must be getting a bit too much into my life if I can think of nothing else...

Not only when I sleep, but always. There's nothing else I can think of. Nothing at all. When I awake, all my body hurts, every morning. It doesn't respond, I can't breathe... If it was supposed to become less painfully through the day, well, it does not. I feel even worse after a little while. I get up, I get dressed, I go to work as if nothing was happening. However, inside me there's a battle always taking place. If I try not to think of the night, of the dream, I can't concentrate on anything at all. And if I do think of it, it hurts even more. I can't explain the way I feel, is as if any single part of my body was tortured and twisted but for the fact that I've got to understand that my pain has nothing to do with my physic. It's my brain. It's something not touchable but not less real. I feel it growing in my chest and spreading all over my tangible self. I feel it, there's longing, there's desperation, and it's ruining all I had in my life. I can't talk to father for I'm afraid that he'll find out without my permission. At work I feel lost, as if it all was unreal.

So I've made up my mind. I must get this thing out of my brain. And, unfortunately, the only way I can think of is telling my father.

He's the only one I trust enough to. Besides, he is a psychologist, as well as a general doctor. He gets paid to help people. I would really give him everything I have if he was to help me.

I can't live with this, not anymore.

At least I _do_ know what my pain is: I _need_ him. I need him a lot. I am not able to live without him.

I want to sleep forever.

Just forever.

And, yes, I think I need my father's advice. Someone's. Anyone's!

I must tell him of how I feel when he's around me, of how I need his touch, of his tail, of that about the bond, of the last five nights, the most wonderful nights in my life.

Of how I've found that love is extremely painful. Of my needs. Of my thoughts.

Of how I've found that I love him.

And that I want him. Badly.


	5. Dream a Little Dream of Me 5

Dream a little dream of me – 5

**__**

Minutes before chapter 1

Aren't they beautiful...?

Yes... They are... breathtaking...

__

Whenever I feel sad I come here, you know? When I feel unsure or hurt or whatever... I look at the stars... and it's as if my thoughts were clearer...

Yes... They are... relaxing... And you feel so small, so insignificant, under the sky cupola. Universe is huge... and we think we are important!!!!

__

What's the matter, Panny...? I feel you... sad...

It's nothing... Maybe I'm a bit tired...

__

Are you cold, my princess?

Just... a little...

__

Comehere, he says, as he puts an arm around my shoulders and approaches me to him. I turn aside, just a little, and half hide my face in his iron chest, trying to memorise his warm and how good it feels to have him so close. I put my right arm around his waist, reposing, not making any force, as if it was casual. But he knows it's not.

He knows exactly how I feel.

And... yes, I'm sad. I'm... hopeless...

We are laying on the floor of the terrace I've visited fourteen times, now. Watching the clouds passing by, the stars shining above us, feeling the world still for a day.

I need his warm. That's what I feel: coldness. My soul is frozen, my heart aches with hypothermia and only in his arms I feel less lost...

Our conversation, although being mental, has somehow stopped and between us there is now a thoughtful silence coming from him while he probably reads my mind.

Toran...

__

Yes, Panny...?, he answers, sounding husky.

What are you thinking about...?

__

Nothing... _I was just listening to you...What's the matter, Panny?_

I don't really know... I mean, I know what's the matter, what I can't understand is why I'm feeling like this... Normally, when I am here, with you, I forget anything that could disturb me...

__

So you are normally sad?

Yes... yes, I am... Not always but... usually...

__

Why?

Are you not?

__

No! I'm... I'm radiant, happier than ever since I met you...!! You've come to bring light to my life, you know? When I first saw you – my life made suddenly sense...

I blush lightly and can't help but smile.

The same happened to me, Toran...

__

So, then... What's the matter?!

Have you ever had the impression that your life was gaining sense at the time of losing it?

__

No... I don't think I understand you...

I see. I don't myself understand me...!

__

But... but what do you mean...? How is it possible that you gain something at the time of losing it...?

It's possible.

__

But... in total... you lose... or you earn...

It loses, Toran. What the heck. It has none, by now. My life lost all the little sense it could be making when I first saw you.

__

What...?! Why?!

He's shocked, really shocked, as if the thought of my dementia had never occurred to him.

Isn't it evident?

__

No...! No, at all! I... I made your life lose... sense?

No. In fact, you made me lose my head.

__

What – what do you mean by this...?

I mean that I've turned crazy.

__

Panny!

No. No Panny. No, I'm crazy. I am, and I don't care if father says I'm not, that I shouldn't worry. I've lost my head, Trunks. Insane. I am **insane**.

__

You are not!

Of course I am!! Look at me!! Look around us!! I must be crazy to be dreaming this all!! I must be crazy to dream this **every** night!! I must be crazy to dream with a boy that is perfect for me and who thinks I am wonderful and who comes to me **every time I go to bed**!

__

Pan!

Trunks, I'm crazy. I'm crazy. I'm off my head. I've got totally real hallucinations, incredibly conscious dreams. But the worst, the worst of it all, Trunks, is the fact that I love you! That I've totally fallen for you!!!

__

You... you have... Oh, Panny!!!, he cuts me off, his thoughts filled with joy.

Yes, yes, I have!, I almost spat, angry with myself. And I don't know, I simply don't know how to live when I'm not with you! I feel as if I was dying, I feel as if it was not worth the pain, as if nothing was worth the pain!

__

Pan... listen..., he starts softly, _you are not crazy..._

Of course I am! Look, this can't be good, can't be normal! This obsession with this dream cannot be good at all!

__

Pan. Stop being so silly at once!! You have dreams, indeed, but that **does not** mean that you are crazy!!

It does if my only life is in those dreams, if the rest of the day is like a torture that I must go through just to be able to sleep again!! I know that to have dreams doesn't mean that I'm crazy. The fact that I don't want to live anything else does!

__

But you are not crazy, Panny, believe me! Do you really believe that I don't want nothing but these dreams? Do you think that I don't feel the hurting, that I don't feel as you do every single morning when I wake up?! That my conscience is ever enough separated from you so I cannot feel how you are suffering, how you torture yourself thinking that, falling in love with me, you have lost your common sense and have turned crazy?! I feel the same you feel, Panny, when you feel it, even if we are not here, together. I do feel the same you do. Therefore, if you were crazy, I would also be! You are not crazy, for god's sake!

Then, we are both!

__

Then we are!! J

That's nonsense, Trunks...

__

It is. Panny, you don't understand it... It's my fault, I haven't told you everything and you were not aware of what could be expected...

:/

I'm sceptical, Trunks...

__

Why?

I can't believe you when you say that I'm not crazy.

__

How long have you been thinking so?

More than a week. I went to my father's consulting room ten days ago. I told him of my dreams and he asked me some questions...

__

What did he say?

That I had invented you because I needed a relationship and in order to answer all my fears and doubts...

__

That you **invented** me??

Yes...

__

Panny! That's why you don't believe me!! You – you think that I am invented!!!

Of course!! I invented you!! You are **my** **dream**!!

__

So it's that!!!! I thought that you were suffering so much because of my boldness, that first night, because I had scared you with my tale about bonding and so on... But it's that! You think I'm just a dream!!

I look down, hiding my face completely in his chest. I feel like crying and I think it won't be long since I start. He touches my back, rubbing slowly, and kisses my head, soothing.

__

Panny..., he mentally whispers, _believe me..._

I can't, Toran... I really can't...! I am crazy... I am crazy...

__

You are not...! Panny! I'm not a dream!! I'm for real!!! Believe me!! I am the heir prince to planet Vegeta, some light-years afar from your planet... Why can't you believe me...?!

I start sobbing uncontrollably, still hidden. The conscience of my doubtful sanity scares me more than any other thing. For this is a dream, I can't believe it's anything else and...

And the fact that I can't trust in **him**, in the man I love so much, hurts me the most.

He, my dream, my desire, but just that, the delusion I have been having for two weeks, is now swearing me something I just can't believe, thus killing any possible bit of confidence that I could have with him...

I cry holding him tightly while his thoughts remain silent for me. I feel myself slowly vanishing and I wonder if he will ever return to me if I go having him told of my craziness, if he will be willing to see someone who is insane...

Until he interrupts me, grabbing my chin and making me look at his sapphire eyes, where a determination look answers my sad one. Slowly but doubtless, he leans closer to me until his burning lips touch mine and he kisses passionately, fiercely.

As I kiss back, our thoughts mix with passion growing, even more intensely than before. We share the rightfulness, the feeling that we are touching heaven, the wish for more.

And, while my conscience slowly returns to my physical body, I see him withdrawing, kissing me one last time and ensuring me that he's for real, totally for real.

The last thing I get to hear from him is a desperate and fully sincere _I love you_.


	6. Dream a Little Dream of Me 6

Dream a little dream of me – 6

__

Uh, Panny...

I rest my head on my folded arms, still sleeping, and look at the stars in my dream, the stars that had been in every single of my nights.

Uh, Panny... It hurts. It really does hurt.

For me, she is Panny as I'm Toran for her. Nicknames that nobody uses, here, with me, because of my rank. I'm the heir prince. I'm to be dealt with the respect my dynasty deserves. Everybody calls me Your Highness, Prince Trunks... And there she goes, making my name shorter. My real name is not Trunks but Torankusu. Trunks is itself a nickname, got from the pronunciation in order to make it easier for everybody. Only father, sometimes, uses it all, to make me feel the solemnity of some moments...

I guess she got it from there. Her Torankusu. Her Toran.

I knew she loved me as she knew that I had completely fallen for her. There were little secrets between us, between our unconscious selves, and the fact that the other on meant everything for us was not one of them.

Since that very fist day I felt the attraction to her. I felt as my body pained to touch hers, as my mind drank unendingly her thoughts, remaining thirsty for more, much more. How I was starving without her.

I was so prepared for this... All in me was so conditioned for the realisation of what was to happen between us...! I thought I had scared her, that first night. I was burning, dying to let her know, to tell her straight of my love, of my feelings, of the bond that was forming between us, of the fact that she was to be my only wife, my only princess.

If I had not felt her sceptical.

I knew that she could not believe what I was telling her. I couldn't help but being certain that she would not be willing to believe in something so weird and idealistic as sayjins bonding for life... It sounds ridiculous even to me. I mean, love is something you have to look after. If having the perfect person at your side forever was something you could take for granted, there would be no magic in something that does not involves any difficulty. I know what Panny means to me and what I would be without her shining above me. And I know how easy it would be to split it all apart...

Or should I say "it was, to split it all"...?

My god. I've lost her. I've lost her.

When I told her of our customs here, about the mating thing, I just intended to make her see how I was feeling, how I was noticing that we were fitting together, how her essence was complementing mine...

I felt as if we were to be bonded.

It's ridiculous, I know. I knew it was too late, and I felt her reticence to believe me the second time that she came to my dreams.

Maybe we are not bonded and all the sayjins way of breed is just what I told her, that is, a fairy tale. Perhaps it is... Now I feel too unsure, too uncertain, so lost... I know nothing at all. What I thought that was real like the sun shining in the sky is nothing but a nightmare.

Maybe we didn't fall in love with each other that first night. Maybe not even the first week. Maybe we were not meant to be, we were not somehow written in the stars. I am not saying that I believe that. I don't. I feel she was made for me and that I was only made to make her happy, to get one of her smiles. What I am trying to make clear is that, well, it could be, it is **possible** – although little probable – that we are just a normal couple, two separated people who met one day, one moment. Okay. If it was so, Panny, my sweet Panny, I ensure you that I wouldn't love you even a single bit less than otherwise.

Panny, I've fallen for you. Alright, alright, I got lightened by your appearance and started babbling about you, about me, about bonding. But this two weeks... In these two weeks I've got to know you, to see the sweet princess that remains hidden under your beautiful appearance...

You blinded my with your brightness. You are a girl as I have not known any other else. You are the kind of woman that we man want but don't think possible. You are an equal, you are sweet, charming, soft and tender... someone to take care of. That's the first thing I saw in you. I was dying to look after you little Panny. But then I saw you the real you. Your personality, your strength, your determination... The more I know from you, the deeper I am in love.

Desperately.

I wished I could make you see how I do love you. How now I am in love with Pan, with my Pan, and not with the girl I am to be bonded to. I would like to make you see how I love you because of you and not because of fate.

Or that is what I wanted to make you see since tonight.

I've spent the last days thinking about it, analysing my feelings, trying to find a way to make you understand of my reasons to love you – that are three: you, you and only you. Well, maybe four: your smile -.

It's understandable, I think. From that night I've been obsessing with the fact that we belonged to different worlds, to different cultures, that we had different beliefs, that you would never believe something so stupid like the life mating. I've had nothing else in my mind but you and how to get some way to keep fitting together, even if the bonding matter was a difference between us.

Just to find, tonight, in the same dream I'm still in, lying here, holding you in my arms, you head so softly reposing on my chest, your scent driving me crazy...

Just to find that, for you, I am only a dream.

Just a dream.

Just a dream.

Do you have any idea of how much it hurts, Panny? My love, my star, my angel... Do you have any idea of how you've just made me feel?

I wish I was a dream, your dream. Maybe you could be consider insane, being me your dream, but I would never, never ever leave you.

And not only that. Been your dream I would just be what you think I am. And I wouldn't feel so empty, so lost so... mistaken.

What I feel, what I love the most, it's all wrong, all mistaken, all impossible.

You just come to me because you think I am **just** a dream.

If you – or anyone, it would serve the same – asked me how it was possible for us to meet, I would answer that it was you. Your energy, your strength, it brought you to me, it overwhelmed you when you were unconscious. Somehow, I felt you, and I came to you, unconscious as well. Again, there's the possible interpretation of fate, of what was meant to be. It's the one I believe, but both explanations are correct. They lead us to the same place, after all.

They lead us to me, totally gone for you. And you, only risking your sanity.

I feel selfishly betrayed. I won't, soon I won't, I know I can't, you don't deserve it, even if you really betrayed me, I could do nothing but bend my head down and hold on. So, my love, my dearest, let me feel betrayed for a second. My dream, my only wish is broken. Shattered. I'm myself all shattered.

Just a dream. My god. My god. It hurts, here, in my chest, perhaps it's my heart... I can't hear it beating. But, after all, this is only a dream.

Oh, Panny!!!! Panny, listen!! Panny!!! I'm here! I **am**, I'm not a dream, for god's sake!!!! I'm for real, and I'm...

I can't prove my existence to you. No, I can't. But the same way I know you are for real, why can't you...?

Again, the predisposition. I was predisposed to find you, to find the girl of my dreams and then I would fall in love with her and then... Alright, I didn't expect that "of my dreams" being so literal. So what? You are in my dreams, you are on earth and I'm here. But from the very first instant I knew you were a person just like me. I believed in the magic that brought us together. And you didn't. You preferred to think of it as unreal, as a trick from you unconscious self.

And, of course, my tiny, my loved princess, of course, I won't let you think you are insane... I'll get to you, I'll get to you enough to make you believe that I'm real.

My only question, the one I keep asking myself is... how?

I feel you falling asleep again. Whenever you see me here you think you are obsessed, don't you...?

Uh, I need some advice...

But enough, enough here. You are the most important in my life, what I care the most. And... my love... you will never know how much this hurt me... but... I can't even think about it without feeling my whole body collapsing.

Well... with all the strength that is left to me... Panny... honey...

This will be the first of your dreamless sleep.

I'll go to get some advice from father. He'll tell me what to do. But the best for you, for avoiding that ideas about insanity in your head... is to... my god... I... I... can't even say this...

One more time... Let's try it one more time... The best for you... my dearest... is... to never dream again of me...

Nevertheless, now, the only question that beats in my aching mind is... will I be able to live through this...?


	7. Dream a Little Dream of Me 7

Dream a little dream of me – 7

__

I bow gracefully to my father and wait patiently for him to take attention to me. He's just finishing the last audience... It's late in the evening and he always ends his working day here. At last, that what he used to do when I was awake...

I mean that I've been spending the evenings on the last week sleeping, trying to find her also asleep... and talking to her for unending hours.

I feel sadness, a horrible feeling of loss... Have I lost her? If she thinks that she's gone crazy because of me... I can't, I just can't hurt her... If what is good for her is to forget all about me... Then, please, God, help me, for I won't be able to live one single day with that.

I stare at the ground. The room is full with people, people who have already been brought to my father, who has had to solve any possible problem they say to have...

Being a king must be horrible. So many affairs, so many responsibilities... Little free time, I guess, although father gets along quite well and lets most of the day free to be with mother...

No, being a king is not horrible, looking at my father and his happy – although he'll never admit being, I'm certain, he's happy, very happy – life at my mother's side.

What must be horrible... is being a king... **me** being a king... without my Queen, my princess, my dearest at my side.

Oh, Panny...! Can't you see that I need you **a lot**? You've made me love you, you've made me addict to you, so much, that now tearing us apart would only kill me!

Panny!!

Sighing, I try to calm down. Father has finished and is allowing people to leave. Soon the room will be empty and he'll go to the private wing of the palace, to go training or to go with mother.

I step out from the place, partially hidden by a column, and bow again, this time publicly. When I entered the room, coming from my bedroom, no one could see me. Now the people in the room have seen me and I can hear appreciative whispers. I hate it. I simply hate it.

All right, maybe I'm good-looking. What a girl would call attractive, handsome... I don't know! I'm well built and I know I'm not ugly in all. Nevertheless, the way all the ministers' daughters look at me just makes me sick. They are waiting to marry me. Their fathers would be crazy if they didn't want their daughters married to the future king. Therefore, I'm rather busy trying to ignore them, trying to skip any commitment with any of them... It's all nonsense. When I smile – a faked smile, only because of politeness! – to one of the maids, I find that instantly there are rumours of wedding spread along the whole palace. Pathetic. Simply that.

Father sees me and dismisses everyone, ordering to empty the room. I can tell there's a strange look in his eyes, as if he was very surprised. It's difficult to notice, for he always hides his feelings, but I can tell there is... I don't really know how, but I can see it in his eyes. He's surprised, and I know the reason. I should be on my own, on my bed, dreaming of my perfect girl, a girl who is now dreaming, looking for me – I feel her. However, instead of being with her in Morpheus's land I'm fully awaken, waiting for him to end his working day to talk to him.

And I've somehow made up my mind, letting only two possible ways to follow.

"Your Majesty...", I begin, while I hear the doors closing and I take conscience of the emptiness of the Audience Room.

He looks at me briefly and then looks at the doors behind me.

"Prince Trunks, I'm certain I told you to skip formalities being alone, didn't I?"

I nod silently and look down, wondering on how to start the subject.

"Father, I..."

"You have a problem", he cuts me off. "And the problem includes that girl, Pan, for otherwise you'd be now sleeping in your bed..."

I nod again.

"I... I've seen her... today...", I start, rather unsure.

"So?", he inquires.

"She believes I'm... I'm only her dream, she doesn't believe that I really exist..."

"I see. So, what are you going to do?"

"I wish I knew... I mean... I will... go to earth... to let her know that I'm real... or... or... I will simply leave her alone... forever..."

He stands up, as majestically as always, and steps closer to me.

"Do you really think it possible, leaving her alone?"

I nod unconvincingly.

"Of course not. But I love her, you know I do and... if by being with me she is going to believe herself crazy... I... I'll simply try forget all about her..."

He smiles briefly, just a shadow of a smile, and starts walking, leading me to the family rooms.

"You'll leave to earth in a week. Get everything ready.", he states, matter-of-factly.

I know he's made up his mind and that discussing any point of it would be nonsense, but I can't help to. A week seems painfully long and unnecessary since we have everything ready for any trip anytime.

"Couldn't I part before... please, father...?", I try shyly.

He turns to face me and denies firmly.

"No way. A week. It's not so long as it seems. And it's necessary. You are the heir to the throne, we can't allow you to visit the future queen's planet as if you were a simply soldier. You'll go when we have everything ready. Now go to sleep and try to calm her."

I nod and bow again to my father, who dismisses me with a movement of his hand. Quietly, I leave while he disappears behind a door.

I won't go back to sleep, I won't go to see her since I can actually see her. I won't be one of her dreams again.

And, oh, it hurts just to think of it.

A whole week. And the time it takes to find her afterwards.

An eternity without her.

She woke up with the same old sensation of loss. He was hidden, not coming to her any longer. She had made him angry.

She stood up and went to take a shower. Under the burning water she got somehow to forget of the pain of the night, looking, looking, looking for him as if nothing else cared. It had been a long night feeling him near but not willing to come to her.

Just when she had finally told him of her feelings...!

She loved him. And he loved her. And if he said he was for real...

No. No. She could not believe that he was. He was just an invention of her. Just that...

But what about if he was not?!

What if he was for real...? He... he could be the heir to Vegeta, living up there, having come to her for some strange reason, having met for a special magnetism or connection...

Nonsense...? Maybe.

But what if they had been sleeping at a time and they had somehow met and...?

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, drying her skin and her hair afterwards, still wondering if she should believe him or not. He was perfect. The touch of his tail, of his lips, was enough to electrify her. And she needed to believe him, to trust him, for not doing so would make her feel so lost...

Still wondering what to believe, she dressed up and, still worried about the endless night looking, needing him, she went downstairs to have breakfast with his father, not aware of what was waiting for her, standing in the kitchen.

The answer to all her doubts.

He saw her before she got in, an instant before she made the last step down. She only saw him after having entered the kitchen and having kissed her father, who was cooking breakfast, good morning, and couldn't help but a scared cry.

He meant that her dreams were true.

She could tell that the clothes he was wearing were the same she had seen Trunks in, and he had a tail wrapped around his waist.

He meant that her love was for real.

Her father turned to see them both and calmed his daughter with a hand on her shoulder.

"You've got visit", he whispered, softly.

He bowed to her, nearly touching the ground with his hand.

"Your Highness", he started with a deep and sure voice, "I'm the Prime Minister of Planet Vegeta and have been sent by His Majesty King Vegeta to ask you to come with me to our planet to wed His Highness Prince Trunks, who wishes to take you as his mate. I've been looking for Your Highness for nearly the last two weeks."

And, with a smile, she hugged her father, crying happy tears for the first time in two weeks.


	8. Dream a Little Dream of Me 8

Dream a little dream of me – 8

__

Two days have past since I last knew of her.

And, God, how I miss her!

I will have to spend five more days here since I finally get to come closer to her.

Well, that, not counting the fact that I only know the planet where she lives, nothing else. Actually finding her will take me days, weeks if not whole months.

I hurry to get to my bedroom while my eyes slowly fills of tears.

That's what I've become, me, the prince of the sayjins, my father's son... That's all I am, now, due to the most wonderful creature in the world. I'm a toy, twisted and odd, that's how I feel, and filled with a hungry that no one, no one else will ever be able to fill not even infinitesimally, let alone fulfil.

Oh, my goodness! I'm dying, father, I'm dying, and you won't let me leave to find the dearest thing to my heart!

All right, daddy. Say what you please. Say it, just say it. I'm going – for the first time in my whole life and, I know for sure, in the lives of each and every inhabitant of this planet – to disobey you. I'm not waiting a whole week just because you feel like torturing me, oh, no, I'm not!

Look at me, daddy. The first rebel act from your first son...

And you can tell that I am sorry. I just can't wait. She deserves it. She really does.

When he enters his bedroom, he doesn't know anything at all, and I force myself to not let him know. He's near to tears and a determined look spreads worry along his beautiful face.

He walks to the wardrobe - _my beloved one, oh, my dearest, my love, my one and only, finally you, finally here, finally real!_ – and takes out some clothes and some other things I can hardly recognise.

Quietly, so quietly that even I can't hear my own steps, I come closer him, until I'm a bit centimetres from his back, and I unwrap my tail. He's still packing something that lies on the bed, quite concentrated, and doesn't notice me.

Until my tail, slowly, so slowly, starts touching his, sensually, as he's shown me in my dreams.

I feel him stiffen, opposite to me, and he stands up, still showing his back to me. My tail slowly wraps around his waist and he takes a deep breath.

I rest my hand on his shoulder, still forcing myself not to think – I know he can still hear my thoughts as if they were his – and slowly move it to his neck.

It's enough for him to bear and he turns to face me.

The visual contact – our _first_! visual contact! – as almost violent because of its intensity.

He's touched and wide-eyed and can hardly believe his own eyes. I'm deeply in love and admiring such beautiful features, wanting for more of his touch, not knowing what to do to minimise the time we spend apart, not touching each other.

My hand is still laying on his shoulder, I look at it and he follows my look. My tail is soon, immediately wrapped with his, in a caress that is enough to drive us wild.

In fact, my dearest, all in you is enough to drive me wild.

"Pa... Panny...", are the first words that I hear from him for real.

Words that I suddenly shorten putting my hand behind his neck and approaching him to me to kiss him fully in the lips, closing my eyes.

"Do...", I try to say, still in the middle of our kiss, breathless, "do you... realise that... well, that everything we are doing today... is... it's the first time we..."

He nods, looking deeply at my eyes, and kissing me fiercely again, not letting me talk any longer.

I close my eyes again and allow myself to get lost in his arms.

Slowly, very little by little, I start becoming conscious of the place I'm at – that is _his side_ -. Both of his hands are on my back, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight. His lips are soft and warm against mine, so burning of life that I have to get hold of myself to stop me from biting him. I want him, I want to fuse with him, to be one, to full my needs, all of them, on him, with him, by him. I want us to be the same person as we have never been, I want to let him see of how much I love and need him, how I've looked for him for hours in the last three nights.

I hug him closer, my arms around his neck, my hand lost in his soft shining hair.

He bites my lower lip, softly, and I wonder how much longer I will be able to hold on.

__

I do need you as well, Panny..., he says, even mentally breathless. _I do feel the same way too... I want you, I need you, we have to be **one**... You are the one, my love..._

I break out the kiss and look at him deeply in the eyes, for the first time knowing where I was to be, what was my right spot in life.

And there's something I need to say out loud, something I feel now, for the surprisingly first time in my whole empty until now life.

"Toran...", I murmur, hiding my face in his neck, kissing his soft skin with soft pecks from the chin to the beginning of his chest. "I'm _finally_ home..."

He smiles and his eyes shine so brightly that I'm certain they could make the sun and the moon ashamed and envious and holds me even tighter.

"I'm home now as well, my love...", he whispers in my ear, in love and dreamy.

Do you feel the same way I do, my love...?

__

I do

And do you think we'll ever fuse together...?

__

I don't know... But, believe me, we'll try it way many times...!

I can't help but chuckle at his way of expressing it, even if I **love** the idea!

Toran...

__

Yep, my princess?

Just that... that... I wanted you to know that...

__

Panny...?

That...

I lean closer and hide myself in his arms, my head on his shoulder, and, as I did two days ago, cry happy tears, the only way I know to deal with the happiness I'm feeling, with the passion overwhelming me.

"That I love you a lot!!", I exclaim, sobbing, while he embraces me, worried.

__

Panny! Are you alright...?

Yes...! Just... deeply in love with you...! And... and very, very happy!!

__

Panny...

Yes...?

__

I love you a lot as well. _A lot!!!!!_

I calm down a bit and give him a soft peck on the lips that he hurries to make deeper, making us both chuckle because of his hurry.

"Something else!", he exclaims, when we break out.

What, my dear?

__

By the way, how came that you came here??

Your father brought me... He send the Prime Minister to look for me...

__

I see... I'll have to thank both of them for bringing me the only thing I've ever wanted in this world... But that's not what I was going to say... What I was about to say is... Panny... My love...

He doubts, lets me go, and steps closer to the bed, where he takes something from. Looking back straight in my eyes, he makes me step back and kneels in front of me while I can't help but feel even happier than before.

I do, I cut him off. No need to ask, Toran. I will marry you. Of course I will.

He smiles and stands up again while putting my gorgeous ring on.

__

Gorgeous, this...?, he cuts me off now. _I see you like it... But this, gorgeous...? Nah... There's only one thing gorgeous in the whole universe. And she's come to me, finally, when I was about to do **whatever** to make her mine..._

I bush and chuckle, feeling a warm sensation spreading through my whole body.

Whatever...?

__

Whatever

Show me.

__

If that's what my queen wants...!, he says happily, faking resignation, while he lifts me and softly lets me on bed.

And that's the way our love began... difficult, aren't we?

But we both agree that our life began the first day we met, in my dreams, in his dreams, in a world we've shared for a long time now. Now we are the kings, we are married and we are the proud fathers of our heiress... the most beautiful baby in the world!


End file.
